Complete Darkness
by lastbloom
Summary: The team is stuck in their office during a power outage. What do they decide to do? Tell scary stories of course! They even convince Spencer to tell his very first scary story.


**Hey guys it's me again. I know I really should be working on my other story but I got a little distracted and ended up doing this. I guess as long as I'm still writing, it doesn't really matter what I'm writing. Just as long as I keep at it right? I mean that's just what I think, any kind of writing is good writing :) So basic summary: There's a power outage in the office and the team end up telling scary stories and encourage Spencer to tell his very first scary story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any stories you recognize. **

**Warning: I thought it was a teensy bit creepy but... it just might be me. Enjoy!**

The seven members of the BAU were sitting side by side on the carpeted floor in a pitch black office. About two hours earlier there had been a power outage due to an intense thunderstorm and the team, unable to finish their paperwork without a light source, had decided to pass the time by telling stories. It had started out as happy stories about a time they went to the beach or a time they went for a picnic but Morgan, being Morgan, had suggested that they tell scary stories instead.

Hotch had started with a legend about two lovers who were in their car on a date when they were attacked by a man with a hook for a hand.

Rossi had gone next with the tale of a husband's deranged housewife who had murdered all the families in their neighborhood.

Emily told the story of a woman's ghost who was haunting the man she had once loved because he had abandoned her to die.

After Emily, JJ shared a tale about a child being possessed by another child's ghost after moving into a new home with his family.

Garcia surprised the team with her story of a Halloween party gone horribly wrong.

Morgan had scared the living daylights out of his friends with his much more gory rendition of 'When a Stranger Calls'.

Spencer sat in silence until JJ reminded him that it was his turn.

"I know but I'm just not very good at telling scary stories, or even making them up."

"Na Pretty Boy, you got this. Just think of something that's scary and tell us about it."

"Yea I'm sure you'll be great my little sweet pea, even old Rossi managed to do pretty good. And if you get stuck our Chocolate Adonis here can help you out."

"I got your back kid"

"Alright, but I'm warning you, I've never done this before..." He had hoped he could convince his friends that he shouldn't try to tell a story but the team just smiled back at him and waited for him to begin. Spencer sighed and leaned back for a moment to think. After about a minute he repositioned himself, leaned forward and started in a hushed tone:

"The moonlight shone through the opened window and spilled across the tiled floor illuminating the small child. She stood before me wearing a torn black dress. Her long elegant arms were carefully wrapped in dark bandages and her raven hair hung down and concealed her face.

"Light..." she rasped my name "I've come for you" as she spoke she took a step forward leaving an ashy footprint behind her. I was paralyzed by fear and no matter how much I wanted to run and scream my body remained completely still. The raven haired girl before me moved another foot and looked up at me with cold eyes. Cold, black eyes. Then she smiled. She smiled a Cheshire cat smile, exposing her sharp pointed teeth and that was enough to break the temporary paralysis. Her grin sent me flying out of the room and into the hallway. As I searched for an escape the girl merely stood and watched me curiously. Finally, I reached the balcony. I spun around and slammed the door behind me, quickly fastening the lock. My heart pounded in my heaving chest as I pressed me forehead against the cool glass door. My erratic breathing slowed as my body gradually relaxed.

'I'll be safe here' I assured myself. Just then a brisk wind sent chills across my back and I slowly turned around. Standing before me on the balcony railing was the very child I had just locked out. She hopped down from the railing and practically glided toward me. Once she was directly in front of me she smirked and whispered:

"Did you really believe you could escape me Light? No one can get away from Darkness. No matter where you run, no matter where you hide I'll always be there first, and I'll be waiting for you." She began to laugh and, before I could scream, an immense murky shadow consumed the sky above me before descending upon me and my world of color turned black."

Spencer looked up at his friends to signal the end of his story.

"So what happened to Light?" asked Emily

"That depends on how you interpreted the story."

"Well Spence, how do you interpret it?" only a moment after JJ had asked the lights flickered on and the room around them became visible once again.

"I think your interpretation of the story depends on whether or not you're afraid of the little girl." he answered after a moment before standing up and fidgeting with the ends of his shirt.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" this time it was Hotch who asked and Rossi nodded along showing that he wanted to know as well.

"You're profilers, you figure it out." and with that Reid walked back to his desk and returned to his paperwork leaving his team on the floor behind him wondering what Spencer had meant.

"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it." ~ Terry Pratchett

**I honestly have no idea if that story made any sense at all but I really don't care at this point, I'm just glad it's done because I am soooo tired. Anyway it'd be great if, in your reviews, you could tell me if you recognized any of the stories the other team mates told because I did use ideas from movies and stories and stuff. The one Spencer wrote, I came up with myself so if it resembles any real stories it's purely coincidental. Thank you to anyone who reads this and hopefully I'll be able to update on my other story soon.**

_ Love always,_

_ Rae._


End file.
